One Shot At Love
by Francis J. Toran
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas met as children and became close friends. Through the years, they both develop feelings for each other, however, the young Elf Prince refuses to let his feelings get the better of him while the Human Prince does everything in his power to sway the Elf. Can they reach a compromise? Slight AU. Aragorn/Legolas. REQUESTS ARE NOW CLOSED!
1. Preface

_**Preface**_

**Story Title**: One Shot at Love

**Rating**: Strong M

**Pairing(s)**: Aragorn/Legolas

**Summary**: Aragorn and Legolas met as children and became close friends. Through the years, they both develop feelings for each other, however, the young Elf Prince refuses to let his feelings get the better of him while the Human Prince does everything in his power to sway the Elf. Can they reach a compromise?

**Disclaimer**: _This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. The characters in my story do not belong to me and are used in a fictional manner. They belong to their respective owners._

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN!**

* * *

To get some things out of the way; this story has been completely rewritten. Revised down to the last detail. The story has mostly stayed the same with a few different, or altered, elements. With my lack of regular posting, I took my time to reread what I had already provided and I've become absolutely disgusted with myself that I allowed such horrible work be posted. I also recall a promise I made to my readers that I would revise all my works and what I've seen has truly made me realized that I need to work on my writing skills. So, I've cracked open my dictionary, thesaurus, and some grammar textbooks to hopefully improve my writing. I apologize to the readers who have been forced to endure my appalling literature. I hope that with my revisions, I will gain new readers as well as some old ones who couldn't stand my writing.

This story will be bit AU (Alternate Universe), due to the fact that I'm changing their ages to suit my story telling. In actuality, Legolas is much older than Aragorn, but for the sake of my story, I've modified it to fit my needs. Contents are strong sexual content with mild language and fantasy violence. Polls, in the future, will be post to change the element of the story as well as drastically alter it. My writings are quickly becoming reader dependent because it is what you want to read that matters the most to me.

_Thank you for taking your time to read my preface and I hope you enjoy the remastered story._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Hiding away in a tall tree, sat a less than cheerful young Elf. He was scribbling away on some parchment paper he stole from his fathers study with a nearly worn-out bit of charcoal. He was perched in the tree as a means to hide from his father, the King of the Woodland Realm. The young elf was supposed to be standing beside his father in wait of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. According to his father, Thranduil, Elrond was making his way to Mirkwood in order to attend to some unfinished business. The young Elf quickly learned from his father that in the time the he and Lord Elrond would be discussing matters, he would be babysitting Elrond's new son.

The young elf continued to scribbled on his parchment until he was abruptly interrupted, "Greenleaf," a less than desired voice called, "Please come to me at once, child."

The elf sighed and rolled up the parchment, tucking it away into a hidden notch in the tree, as well as the charcoal. He slipped from the tall tree, maneuvering through the branches with ease. He perched his legs on the last branch, putting his hands between his feet. With acrobatic agility, he flipped around and hung upside-down from the branch by his hands, seeing his father searching the courtyard intimately.

When the Elf child released the branch and fell to the ground comfortably, the King turned to face his only son. His face was calm and collected, as always, greeting his son with a loving smile. "Come along, Greenleaf," Thranduil beckoned, holding out his hand. "We have visitors here in our Woods. We shouldn't keep them waiting for much longer.

"But, Ada!" Greenleaf protested, taking his fathers hand reluctantly, "I don't want to watch a baby!"

Thranduil chuckled as he lead his son through the massive branches carved into pathways to the Throne room. "Young Estel is not a baby," his father assured, "He is the ripe age of nine, while you yourself are only a few years older than him."

"I still don't want to spend all my time watching him," Greenleaf pouted.

"Do not worry, my Son," Thranduil replied, "You two will be getting along quiet well over the next few weeks."

"Weeks?" Greenleaf nearly shouted. "But I thought it was only going to be a few days!"

Thranduil couldn't hide his smile and joy for his sons childish responses. After the loss of his wife and the long years of raising his son alone, he had humbled himself to the simplest action. His son had taken on a stubborn role, but every pout, whine, groan, and shout was joy to Thranduil's ears. As long as his son was alive and healthy, he never became angry with him.

"You two will become fast friends, my little Greenleaf," Thranduil said, getting another pout from his now silent son.

They entered the Throne Room where two beings stood in wait. One stood very tall with long dark hair and a elvish headband, representing a kingly crown, nestled on his forehead and pointed ears. The other was very small, child height, considering his age, and had short dark hair. Greenleaf couldn't pull his eyes from the child, having never seen such a strange being. He grew up with many pale, blond haired Elves with pointed ears. The boy, however, had darker skin, dark brown hair and rounded, Human ears.

Thranduil held out his hand to his dear friend Lord Elrond. Greenleaf and the boy, whose name he recalls to be Estel, stared at each other, both unsure of the other. "Lord Elrond," the King spoke with dignity and grace, "It is good to see you, my dear friend."

"As you, King Thranduil," Elrond replied with a smile, both shaking hands. Dark blue eyes fell to Greenleaf and he spoke, "This must be young Legolas I hear so much about."

"Yes," Thranduil replied, "This is my little Greenleaf. Or as most of the other civilizations recognize him as Legolas."

Elrond placed a hand on the back of Estel's head and said, "This is Estel, my adopted son."

"He looks familiar," Thranduil said, noting his features. A slight look of displeasure spread across his face before quickly clearing it and beginning to ask, "Is there any relation to –"

"We must not speak of that now," Elrond interrupted. "I do not mean to halt you but there are things we should discuss in private."

"You are right," Thranduil smiled and looked down at Legolas. "Greenleaf, why don't you take Estel to the gardens or one of the many areas you play in. Lord Elrond and I must speak in private."

Legolas sighed and watched as his father and his company walk away to his chambers. He looked back at Estel, seeing the boy blush in embarrassment and a little in fear. "Your name is Estel, correct?" Legolas asked in his Elven tongue.

Estel nodded, not verbally answering the Elf Prince. Legolas was surprised when Estel answered him, not expecting a Human child to respond to him so easily. "My name is Legolas, if you did not catch my Ada's words previously," the young Elf spoke with a hint of pride, feeling as if he stood higher than Estel. His sense of pride was overwhelming, seeing that he was a Prince, while Estel an adopted child of an Elf Lord, as well as a Human child.

Estel spoke shyly and slowly, trying to find the right words to make an appropriate sentence, "Yes, I heard. It is a pleasure, Prince Legolas."

Estel bent the top of his body over, bowing to the Prince, his face red with embarrassment. "Ada says that I must...entertain you," Legolas added, speaking in an English tongue, making it easier for Estel.

Estel nodded after raising back up. He waited for the Prince to make a move, to lead him. Legolas then turned and said, "Follow me then."

Legolas made his way to the doorway that lead to the branch-like path that trailed to the courtyard he was hiding in. Estel followed behind him quickly, not wanting to be left behind. The two didn't speak during the walk to the court yard. Upon arrival, Estel's face lit up as he rushed towards the tree. Legolas gave him a strange look, considering Estel was acting as if he'd never seen a tree before.

The tree was tall and full of color and wildlife and fruits. It was a rare tree, one of the last of its kind. A tree that could bare many fruits and nuts, but still so strong to give homes to small woodland creatures.

"It's amazing!" Estel shouted excitedly to himself, staring up into its limbs. He spotted a low hanging branch and tried to reach for it. His height was to short for the branch, especially as he jumped for it. After many attempts and a long stare from Legolas, the young Elf felt pity towards the Human child and approached him.

"Would you like some help?" the Elf Prince asked, gaining Estel's attention. The Human blushed and looked down, slowly nodding his head. Legolas smirked and knelt down, lacing his hands together to make a step for him. "Step into my hands and I'll lift you up," he said softly.

Estel did as he was told, placing one foot into Legolas' hands and held himself as he was hoisted upwards. He pulled himself up the branch and sat on it, beginning to giggle and smile at himself. Legolas smiled and watched as Estel climbed higher into the tree. The Elf Prince soon followed, running up the trunk and to its branches, pulling himself up and nimbly making his way through the tree.

Legolas chased Estel to the highest point before the branches became to slim to be able to support their weight. The Elf sat in his usual spot in the tree, where he hid away his sketches. Estel sat in front of him, distancing himself. The two didn't say much, not knowing really what to say. Legolas had only seen a Human once, and Estel was the first child. He knew that Estel would be nervous considering he was in an unfamiliar place, filled with unfamiliar Elves.

Legolas' ears perked up when he heard a growling sound coming from Estel. The Human placed a hand on his stomach, looking down at it. The young Elf smiled and climbed up into the trees, leaving Estel alone. The human felt embarrassed that Legolas left him, feeling his stomach being empty drove him off.

"Heads up," a voice from above spoke, gaining Estel's attention. He looked up and saw a pear heading straight for him. He managed to catch it, nearly dropping it and saw Legolas climbing back down and to his spot with a few other fruits and nuts.

"Thank you," Estel struggled to say as he bit into the pear. Legolas smiled at him as they began to eat.

'_He doesn't say much for a Human,_' Legolas thought to himself. '_Maybe he won't be to much of a hassle after all._' Legolas then began to think about Estel's past, becoming curious as to why he was adopted by an Elf Lord, rather than being raised by Humans.

"Where are your parents?" Legolas asked, his curious mind probing Estel with questions.

Estel simply looked at him and shrugged, replying, "I do not know. My father died before I could remember him. My mother, I remember her, but not for very long. She left me with Lord Elrond. I'm not sure where she went, or that she's even alive."

Legolas looked down, able to relate to Estel. Of course he had his father, but his mother... The thought pained him, knowing that he was the reason for his mothers death. She had died giving birth to him, not once did he remember her face. After thirteen long years, the pain still haunted him. He felt that he could easily relate and find comfort in Estel in there similar loss in parentage.

"It's alright," Legolas replied, consoling with Estel. "I never met my Nana, my mother," Legolas corrected, trying not to confuse Estel. "She died when I was born."

"I'm so sorry," Estel said, looking down.

Legolas smirked, "It's alright. It was a long time ago." The Elf felt that he had depressed Estel and said, "Come, I'll show you around."

Legolas helped Estel through the branches. Legolas found the ground and caught the Human child, placing him on his feet. Legolas lead him through his home, showing him his favorite places to go, just to relax and find peace. Every time they came to a new location, Estel filled with excitement. Legolas chuckled, thinking that Rivendell didn't have as fascinating features as Mirkwood.

Legolas noticed the day was quickly coming to a close and said, "We should probably get back home."

Estel nodded and followed Legolas through the pathways. Pain seared through Legolas' head as his hand shot to the back of his skull. He pulled his hand back, seeing his hand covered in a blue liquid. He heard hysterical laughing behind him and he turned to see three older Elves hiding in a tree. They were all pointing and laughing at him. They carried a slingshot and pulled back a few more Blueberries shooting them at Legolas, his long blonde hair becoming violet.

"Stop it!" Legolas yelled at them in Elvish.

"Why, _Greenleaf_?" The Elf males mocked. "You worried Daddy will leave you too?"

"Just stop it!" Legolas screamed back.

They ceased their firing and fell from the tree, walking towards them. "Come on, _Greenleaf_," the lead Elf spoke, "We're just having some fun!"

"Leave me alone," the Prince replied.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, turning his attention.

Legolas moved in front of him and held his arms out. "No, leave him alone," Legolas said, standing strong.

The lead Elf smirked and said, "I only asked for his name."

"Estel," Estel answered, peaking his head over Legolas' shoulder. "My name is Estel."

"Estel?" the Elf replied. "You're that kid that came with Elrond. Well, just so you know," he said, approaching Legolas and lifting him by the collar of his shirt, "Being Royal doesn't save you in this world. It never will."

He threw Legolas down and the three Elves tread off, laughing, "See you soon, _Greenleaf_!"

Estel fell to Legolas' side and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the Prince replied. Estel helped him stand.

"Why would that bully you like that?" Estel asked, releasing Legolas.

"It's alright," he replied, "They do that all the time. I'll be fine."

Estel made sure Legolas was truly okay and said, "They shouldn't do that to you. Especially a Prince."

"This world is changing, young Estel," Legolas replied as he lead the child back to their parents. "You have to be tough because one day, your stance in the world won't matter. Peasant, Prince, King, they're all the same in the end. We should all be treated as equals."

Estel thought about the Prince's words then replied, "Well, they still shouldn't bully you like that."

Legolas smiled, "You get used to it."

The two made their way back to the Throne room. Thranduil and Elrond were waiting for their boys, spotting them as they entered. Thranduil's face dropped and Legolas felt embarrassment wash over him. "My little Greenleaf!" Thranduil shouted as he rushed for his child. He placed his hands on Legolas' shoulders and asked, "What happened to you and your beautiful hair!? It was those boys again, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Legolas replied, nodding.

"Did they hurt you?" the King asked, noticing the dirt covering his shirt. He dust his son off, receiving a shaking head. "Come, we must get you cleaned up." Thranduil raised up and turned to Elrond, his hands on Legolas, "I apologize, Lord Elrond, but I must attend to my son. My servants will escort you to your rooms."

Elrond bowed his head as Estel watched the embarrassed Legolas be taken away. Estel was upset that Legolas had been picked on. It didn't feel right to him that a Prince be teased. He didn't feel anyone should be picked on and felt bad that he couldn't stand up to the bullies anymore than Legolas could. To himself, he made a secret vow to protect Legolas from the bullies and all others who wish to harm him. Legolas had been good to him that day and felt he should return the favor.

"Come, Estel," Elrond called, holding out a hand towards the Human child. Estel rushed to Elrond's side as they were lead through the halls to their sleeping chambers.

* * *

Legolas stood in front of a large tub filled with warm water. He stripped down and entered the tub, cleansing himself of his daily exertions. He washed his hair, hoping to get all of the Blueberry juice out. He washed his skin and let his mind drift to meeting Estel. He was only nine year old and he had already made an impact on him. He was similar to him and yet so different. Estel had lost both of his parents while Legolas had only lost his mother. Then something popped into his head, something he could not figure out why he'd never thought of before.

As if on cue, Thranduil entered the washroom. "Ada," Legolas said, watching his father enter the room.

"Hello, my Greenleaf," Thranduil said with a smile as he closed the door behind him. He found a stool and placed it behind the tub, behind Legolas' back. He sat down and ran his fingers through his sons hair. "I see you managed to return your hair to its natural beauty," Thranduil commented.

Legolas blushed with embarrassment. He appreciated the love his father gave him, but now that he was on his way to becoming an adult, some of his fathers actions were becoming unbearable. He decided to ignore it just this once and asked, "Ada, what happened to Nana?"

Thranduil stopped playing with his sons hair and reached for a comb. He started to comb Legolas' hair and answered, "You know what happened, little Greenleaf. She sacrificed her life to give life to you."

"That's not what I meant, Ada," Legolas replied. "I know she died giving birth to me but, why? Elves are immortal, are they not?"

Thranduil smiled and said, "Yes, but things were complicated."

"We can't die of natural cause," Legolas added, "Birth is a natural part of life. Why did she die?"

Thranduil fell quiet, but he never stopped combing Legolas' hair.

Legolas pulled away and turned towards his father. His eyes were hard and demanding. "Why did she die?" Legolas asked again, slowly.

Thranduil sighed and said, "Get out of the tub and get dressed. I will tell you once we are in your bed chamber."

Thranduil stood and left the room, allowing his son to exit and get dressed. He slipped on a silk tunic and loose fitting trousers. He exited the washroom, seeing his father was missing. He recalled his directions and marched calmly to his room. He opened the door, seeing his father perched on the bed, a stool in front of him.

"Come, Greenleaf," his father beckoned, patting the stool, holding a comb in his hand. Legolas sighed and closed the door, then making his way to the stool, allowing his father to resume combing his hair. Words weren't spoke but silent demands were made. Thranduil closed his eyes, glad his son could not see his scowl. "A few years before you were conceived, your Nana and I did not get along very well. I was King and she was a beautiful Elf of the Wood. She had no Royal blood in her veins, but her beauty surpassed all others in the land. She had just come in from the outside world of Man. Her family had taken her out of the Woodland Realm when she was just a child, now returning to live her life with her people.

"I had made my advances, courting your mother, but she refused me. She was very sweet and gentle, and had a spot in her heart for adventure. After many attempts of courting your mother, I asked her why she continued to reject me. She answered me by telling me her heart belonged to another. I asked her who, and she told me it was a Man. A King. She had returned to her people only to wait for her lovers homecoming. I was heartbroken but I respected her feelings and let her be."

"But that doesn't explain why she died, or how she became my mother," Legolas said.

"I didn't say I was finished, Greenleaf," Thranduil replied smiling. "When the man returned to his kingdom, she left in search of him. A few weeks passed and she came to me late in the night. She had been crying her whole way back to me. She begged for my forgiveness and demanded my love. I asked for an explanation and she answered. The man she was in love with had excepted her into his arms. He showered her with love and affection. She told me that he was the one for her. However, your Nana made a dire mistake.

"She gave up her Immortality so she could be with this King for the remainder of her days. So she could die along his side instead of watching her life pass her by. After giving up her Immortality, he cast her aside. Not because she would die along his side. But because he had found another woman to call his lover, leaving your Nana heartbroken. She came to me and our love spawned a beautiful creature." He turned his son around and cupped his cheek, "You, my Greenleaf."

"That's why she died," Legolas said to himself. "She gave up everything for a man who didn't love her, fled to you and died having me. It's his fault."

"Now, Greenleaf," Thranduil spoke, "Don't get ahead of yourself. Not all men are evil, and his intentions were not evil. He was conflicted. Men do not live like Elves. They are not Immortal like us. They have to make more rash decisions. They don't have an eternity to find whom they are meant to be with. He did not hurt your Nana because he hated her, he just did not see her as his lover til death."

Legolas looked down, his mind racing with things to ask and say. "What was his name?" he asked, looking down.

"I'm sorry?" Thranduil asked, trying to avoid the question.

"His name, the Human's name," Legolas demanded, looking in his fathers eyes.

"Why do you want to know his name so bad?" Thranduil asked curiously.

"So if I ever meet him, I can ask him if he's happy about killing my Nana," Legolas replied. Legolas was very gentle, but when he set his mind to things, he was more stubborn than a mule.

Thranduil sighed and answered, "I highly doubt you will ever meet him. He died when you were a few years of age. His name was Arathorn. The last living King of Gondor."

"How did he die?" Legolas continued to probe, his face becoming relativity calm.

"Protecting his wife and child," his father replied.

Legolas then felt guilty for his anger towards the man. His father was right. Man does not have a long time on this Earth, and they have to make choices. The late King may have been a reason for his mothers death, but he made up for protecting his own family and child. Dying just as his own mother did to give birth to him. "What happened to his family?" Legolas asked, wondering if they were still alive, now feeling as if he should pay his respects to forgive himself for thinking ill of the fallen King.

"His wife died only a year ago, trying to protect her son," his father answered him. "His son, however –" He paused and sighed, then smiled at his son. "I was going to wait until you were older. The reason Lord Elrond came, bringing young Estel with him, was to give him a companion. A young Prince deserves strong allies."

"You mean, Estel is Arathorn's son?" Legolas asked, searching his fathers eyes.

Thranduil nodded, "Yes, however he does not know of his parentage. He doesn't even know his true name. But I trust that you will protect him and keep him safe in his growing years. You two should become close and trust each other."

"I have one more question, Ada," Legolas spoke. Thranduil raised his brows, awaiting his sons question. "What is Estel's real name?"

"Aragorn," Thranduil answered. "But you must never tell him. Not until Elrond feels it is right. If his name gets around, he will be hunted down and killed. I do not believe you want his blood on your hands."

"I don't want any blood on my hands, Ada," the Elf Prince replied. "I will protect him, I promise."

Thranduil smiled and placed his hands on his sons shoulders. "I know you will, Greenleaf." He pulled his son in for a hug and then pushed away. "Now, off to bed," he said, nudging his son into bed.

Legolas climbed into bed, Thranduil covering him and making sure he was warm. He sat on the bed, stroking his sons hair as he began to fall into a deep slumber. "Ada?" the Prince asked.

"Yes, my Greenleaf," the King responded.

"What can I do to protect him?" he asked. "In case he ever came to danger."

Thranduil smiled and answered, "I could call for an Archer to come and train you in the ways of the bow and arrow. Maybe a nimble Rouge to teach you the ability of the dagger. Or a Healer, to inform you of the magic of medicine."

"All of them, Ada," Legolas said before drifting off to sleep. "You can never be too careful."

Thranduil smiled at his son. He responded to his sleeping son, "No you can not, my little Greenleaf. Not in this ever changing world." He bent over and placed a kiss on his sons head, stroking his hair once more. "Goodnight, my son."

He raised from the bed and exited the room silently. A guard met him at the door and Thranduil spoke to him, "Fetch me an Archer, Rouge, and Healer by the end of the week. My son is ready to join the world."

The guard nodded and ran off, passing around the message to those who were needed. "King Thranduil," a deep voice spoke from behind him. The King turned to see Lord Elrond and smiled at him. "Estel told me about the three young Elves that decided to change your sons hair color."

Thranduil chuckled and replied, "Yes, they are very interesting children. However, they are not completely Elves."

"No?" Elrond asked as the two Elves began to trek through the halls of Thranduil's Kingdom.

"Yes," Thranduil answered. "They were orphaned here. Each with a parent of Man, the other of Elf heritage. They take after the Elf parents physically, but they have the hearts and minds of Man. They have tormented my son for a long time, however, there is nothing that can be done about them. They live in the trees, without families or real homes. They only have each other and find comfort in tormenting small children, just as they were before they arrived on my doorstep."

"A dreadful world this Earth has become," Elrond commented as they came to a long pathway outside.

Thranduil lead Elrond to the edge of his courtyard, extending his hand to a distant tree. Elrond saw three adolescent Half-Elves slumbering peacefully in the trees. "Indeed it is a dark world," Thranduil replied, "But behind all darkness, there is light."

Elrond chuckled and stated, "You told Legolas of Estel's parents."

Thranduil smiled and chuckled, "Your ears have yet to fail you, even after all these years."

"Of course not," Elrond replied with a hearty laugh, "I must keep my ears alert in case of danger."

"My Greenleaf was very demanding to know about his Nana," Thranduil said, "I told him. He wanted to know of the man she gave everything to, quickly learning he was young Estel's father. Now he wishes to protect him. I called for some teachers."

"Maybe while on my visit, I will have Estel learn along side him," Elrond added. "He seemed eager to protect your son."

The two men smiled and the Elf King spoke, "They will live a long time together."

"Yes," Elrond replied, "I have foreseen them going to the grave together. They will fight together to the end."

"Come," Thranduil said, escorting Elrond, "Let us put his night behind us and look forward to our morning."

* * *

Legolas woke early compared to Estel and dressed for the day. He slipped on a pale blue, silk tunic and dark brown trousers. He slipped on his shoes and made his bed. Just like routine, Thranduil opened the door to see his son carrying on his usual deeds. "Good Morrow, my Greenleaf," Thranduil said as he watched Legolas sit on his stool before the large vanity and mirror.

"Good Morrow, Ada," Legolas answered as his father lifted a comb and began combing his sons hair.

"I trust you slept well?" Thranduil asked as he made the blonde hair straight.

"Yes, Ada," Legolas answered.

As he fixed Legolas' hair he said, "I spoke with Lord Elrond after you fell to sleep. I told him about you wanting to protect Estel. He said to me that young Estel would be training along side you when your teachers arrive." Thranduil combed the top of his hair back and made a braid out of it the rest on the back of his hair. He combed out the rest so it rest delicately on his shoulders.

"But Estel is so young," Legolas added.

"That may be true, but he will not live forever," the Elf King answered, "Thus he must be prepared for this dangerous world if he is to reclaim his throne for his family."

Thranduil lifted up a silver, entwined vine-like headband with crystal jewels embedded in it. He rest it on Legolas' forehead, placing the ends on his pointed ears. "Will I be good enough, Ada?" Legolas asked. "You know, to protect the future King?"

Thranduil smiled with a chuckle, "I believe you will be a wonderful protector and guardian. Lord Elrond tells me that he has foreseen you going and fighting along his side, ready to go to the grave with him, as long as you died trying to protect him."

Legolas smiled, his ears perking up. He felt good about himself, that in his future he would be able to protect the future King of Gondor.

"Come, my Greenleaf," Thranduil called, "We must not keep our guests waiting."

Legolas followed his father out and into the Throne room. Lord Elrond and Estel were standing in wait of their hosts. "Good Morrow, Lord Elrond," Thranduil said as the two adult Elves made eye contact.

"Good Morrow, King Thranduil," Elrond replied as they bowed to each other.

Legolas saw Estel and smiled at him, receiving a smile in return. They bowed and raised up, imitating their fathers. "Greenleaf," Thranduil spoke, "Why don't you go play with young Estel."

Legolas smiled and nodded. Legolas headed towards the courtyard, Estel following closely behind. Once at their tree, Legolas helped Estel into the branches and went to climb up himself. Before he could grab onto a branch, he was yanked down and slammed against the ground hard. The wind had been knocked out of him and his eyes screwed shut in pain.

He opened his eyes after hearing Estel call his name. He saw the three Half-Elves from yesterday and thought to himself, '_Not again_.'

"You look a little down, Prince," the lead said with a snide comment.

"Lemme help you up!" another said, grabbing his shirt and holding him up. He slammed the Prince against the tree.

"Legolas!" Estel called again.

"No!" Legolas protested with a strain. "Stay up there, Estel!"

The three Half-Elves looked up and saw the Human child and the leader said, "Get him."

The third Elf shot into the tree and Legolas reached out his arm, managing to grab him by the ankle. Estel was able to get away due to Legolas holding onto the Half-Elves ankle. The Second slammed Legolas to the ground while the third fell on top of him. "You know," the third spoke, "I don't like people touching me. Especially filth like you."

He raised a fist and swung it against the Prince's cheek. Legolas cried out in pain as he was punched again and again. Estel watched in horror, then looked around for something to fight back with. He had vowed to protect Legolas from danger and protecting him was what he was going to do. He tore a small branch from its tree and positioned himself. He jumped from the tree and landed on top of the third Elf. He managed to knock the Elf over, freeing Legolas.

He held his branch tight as he rushed over to Legolas, standing in front of him to protect him. The Half-Elves approached him but with each step Estel swung. The last time he swung the branch, the leader grabbed it and ripped it from his hands. They jumped him and punched him, over and over. Once they finished, they tossed him to the ground and left him. The Leader stood over Legolas, crouching down. "We went easy on your little friend, Greenleaf," he said, "But next time, we won't be so generous."

The Half-Elves Leader spotted the crown on Legolas' head and snatched it up. "I'll be taking this as well."

Legolas didn't care about the crown as they walked away laughing. He looked to his side, seeing a beat up Estel, breathing heavily beside him. "Estel," Legolas called out, rolling onto his arm. "Are you alright?"

Estel nodded and asked, "Are you okay, Prince Legolas?"

"I'm fine," Legolas replied. "Come on, lets get you back to Lord Elrond."

"But your crown," Estel said, "We have to get it back."

Legolas stood up and helped Estel sit up. "It's not important. As long as your safe, that's all that matters." Legolas turned his back to him and crouched down. "Put your arms around my neck."

Estel did as he was told and was left up when Legolas went to stand. The Elf slipped his hands to the backs of Estel's knees and pulled them forward, allowing him to carry Estel back to Elrond. He carried Estel slowly, his body weak from the attack. When they arrived, Legolas collapsed, Estel passed out on his back. The Elf guards rushed to their sides and carried them inside.

* * *

Estel woke very groggily and weak, his vision blurry. He looked around the room, seeing that he was in his bedchamber. As his vision returned to him, he noticed a blonde haired creature above him. With his eyes still unfocused, he asked the blonde, "Are you an angel?"

"No," the blonde replied. "Well...yes. A guarding angel I suppose."

"Am I dead?" Estel asked.

"No," the Angel replied.

"Prince Legolas," the child continued, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, Estel," the Angel answered.

"If you see him," Estel said just before passing back out, "Tell him that I'll always protect him, even if I'm to small."

"I'm sure he'll know," the Angel replied, "I'm sure he'll know."

Estel fell back to sleep as the blonde above him shed a tear. One tear lead to many and he fell over the bed, burying his head in his arms. He tried to control his sobbing and took Estel's hand. "Estel," the blonde spoke, "I made a promise last night that I would protect you. To help you regain what your father lost. As long as you live, I will die fighting to protect you. I will go to the grave protecting you."

* * *

Please review. I hope you enjoyed. Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM or any other feedback, and you will have the next installment of the story! Pointing out grammatical errors, spelling errors, and plot confusion is much appreciated. Flames welcome!

**ALSO! **Check me out on Facebook! Just go to the link on my profile and come like me! All my updates will be posted their rather than down here on these Author Notes.

Much love! ~ Francis J. Toran


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_11 years later_

A cloaked figure silently tread across the trees, leaping from branch to branch, trailing behind a man riding a trotting horse. The man was the target, the hunter had his piercing eyes set. He gripped his bow tighter, reaching back for an arrow from his quiver. He kept the bow and arrow ready to cock as he continued to follow his target. The chestnut horse slowed to a halt as the man mounted on it looked around. The Hunter hid behind a small bunch of leaves and twigs, disguising himself with nature.

The Hunter cocked his bow, pulling back the string as far as he could, taking aim at his target. The Target turned, revealing his identity. The Hunter smirked, whispering to himself, "A grave mistake."

He released the arrow, letting it dart towards the Target. Pale blue eyes saw the arrow, causing him to pull his head back and dodge the lethal weapon with ease. The Hunter cursed himself for missing and watched his Target kick the horse's hide and dash away. The Hunter placed his fingers in his mouth, whistling and calling for his own steed.

A white stallion galloped towards his master, clad in gold and brown leather armor. The Hunter leaped from his branch and mounted the steed, kicking his heels into it and forcing it to chase the Target. He followed the hoof prints and clouds of dust, tracking down his Target with expertise. He readied another arrow and he came closer, taking aim and firing another shot. The man ducked, dodging the arrow without even needing to look.

After several missed shots, the Hunter reached for a short blade that rest on his back. He pulled his feet from the stirrups and pushed himself up, carefully standing atop the horse. He reached for another blade after finding his balance. He approached the Target and lowered himself, ready to leap and attack the man. He made his jump, his blades ready to strike. The man turned with a short sword, blocking the blades and slinging the Hunter down. The Hunter gripped the man and yanked him from the horse, forcing him to slam on the ground.

They rolled around, trying to free their arms and make an attack. The found themselves tumbling down a tall hill, rolling towards a lake. The Target landed on his back, landing on hard rocks and stones. He yelped in pain as he continued to fight off his attacker. The Hunter freed an arm and raised up. He held his blade up and slung his arms down.

The tip of the blade met the Targets chest, not cutting cloth nor skin. The Hunter smiled and said, "Now you're dead."

"You've gotten a lot better, Legolas," the man said, laughing at the Elf straddling his waist.

"I've spent most of my time training while you've been away," Legolas replied, "I must protect you just as you protected me, Estel."

Estel smiled at his friend and Legolas stood up, holding out an arm. They gripped the others forearm as Legolas helped Estel to his feet. The Elf took a look at his friend, seeing that he'd changed in the last three years. He'd gotten taller and he was starting to lose his childish look as he began his transition into adulthood. His hair was long, just to his shoulders, and a beard of stubble gracing his face. Compared to Estel, Legolas knew that he would look more effeminate, considering Elves were always the fairest of the land.

"You've gotten taller," Legolas teased his twenty year old friend.

"No," Estel protested, "You've just gotten shorter."

They laughed at each other and opposite hands rest on the others shoulders. "Come," Legolas said, "Ada is awaiting your arrival."

Estel nodded and Legolas lead him up the hill and to their respective horses. They mounted and rode through the woodland path until they approached the gates to Legolas' home of Mirkwood. The guards opened the gates and the two dismounted their steeds, Legolas leading them to the stables to be stored. They made their way up to the throne room, speaking of their time apart. How Legolas trained day and night and how Estel had been studying ways to give medical attention to those in need.

They entered the Throne room and saw Thranduil perched on his throne. "Ah Greenleaf, you have returned," the King said with joy, standing and approaching his son. He hugged his son and spotted the Human next to him. "And I see you brought young Estel with you."

Estel knelt down, bowing to the King. "It is a pleasure, King Thranduil," Estel spoke, speaking fluent Elvish.

"Stand, young Estel," Thranduil replied to the Human. "You do not have to bow to me. You are like a son, giving companion ship to my own son."

Estel stood and nodded, smiling. "Of course, King Thranduil."

"Oh, Greenleaf," Thranduil said, turning his attention to his son. "I have word telling me that your trainer for today has been called away on urgent business. You will not be able to train today."

Legolas nodded slowly and generously replied, "That will be fine. I have a sparing partner now. So we can train each other."

Thranduil chuckled and smiled, saying, "It brings me great joy seeing my son so happy." Legolas felt a little embarrassed and turned to Estel. "Go on, Greenleaf," the King said, "you two must have a lot of catching up to do."

The two adults looked at each other and Legolas held his hands out, as if saying, 'lead the way,' and spoke, "I believe you know the way."

Estel smirked and lead on to their spot; the Courtyard Tree of Mirkwood. When they arrived, Legolas teased, "Should I help you up the tree, Estel?"

Estel chuckled and shook his head, "No, I think I'll be able to climb it myself this time."

Legolas chuckled and Estel rushed for the tree. His feet met the trunk and lead him up the tree and he grabbed onto a branch. He made it up a few branches before calling down to the Elf Prince, "There's plenty of room up here, Legolas. Why don't you come up and join me?"

Legolas climbed up the tree, a lot faster and with more ease and Estel displayed. Legolas flipped threw the trees and landed with grace, not one hair out of place. Estel grimaced at the Elf and crossed his arms. "Show off," Estel commented.

Legolas giggled as they made their way higher in the tree. Once settled in their usual branch, the two friends stared out at the city of Mirkwood. How the homes were built into the trees and how large branches were pathways. A few waterfalls and small ponds came from the close cliffs that guarded the city. Estel pointed out that Mirkwood was very similar to Lorien, however having its own feel of home.

"It's still so beautiful," Estel said with a smile. "Just as I remembered it."

"It is, isn't it, Estel," Legolas replied.

"Legolas," Estel said, frowning at the mention of his name. "I have something to tell you."

The Elf turned his attention to the Human. "What is it?" he asked concerned.

"I haven't told anyone else yet," the man answered, "Mainly because your the only person I trust besides Elrond."

"Then do not hesitate," Legolas replied.

Estel smiled at him and nodded. He answered, "Elrond told me a few days ago about my parents. Who they were, where they came from, why I was raised by Elves, who I'm supposed to be. He told me that my father was a King. The King of Gondor. He told me that one day, I'll have to reclaim the throne and become King. He also told me that my real name wasn't Estel. It's –"

"Aragorn," Legolas interrupted. "I know. Ada told me the day you came. I asked him about my Nana and told me that she gave up her Immortality for a Man. He told me that Man was your father."

"You knew?" the newly named Aragorn asked.

"I never asked about your parents," Legolas corrected, "I asked about my Nana and they just happened to have a connection. I wanted to tell you but Ada told me that I couldn't. It was for your own protection."

Aragorn looked down and said, "I'm sorry about your mother."

"No," Legolas assured, "It's quiet alright. But I will say, I was enraged to know a Human caused my Nana to lose her life." Aragorn suddenly felt uncomfortable at Legolas' words. "When Ada told me that he died protecting his wife and child, I felt guilty and that I should pay my respects to the family. The feeling of guilt I had gotten wouldn't stop eating away at me for having such anger. But when Ada told me you were his child, I swore to protect you."

Aragorn smiled at his friend, a strong hand gripping his shoulder. "You've been a good friend to me, Legolas."

"Prince Legolas!" an Elvish voice called from below. The two looked down to see the servant who called for them. "King Thranduil as requested your presence. A feast as been prepared and he would like you to come and eat."

"We're coming down," Legolas called back as the two exited the tree.

* * *

The moon was high and the stars were bright. A small fire had been started, along with two blankets laid next to each other. Legolas tended to the fire with a long twig as Aragorn pulled a pipe from a pouch on his hip. Legolas noticed him stuffing the pipe with weed and scoffed, "I thought you would know better, Estel."

"Please," Aragorn said, with a smile. "Just Aragorn. It helps me feel closer to my parents." Legolas blushed with embarrassment and nodded. "I picked it up about a year ago. It's...relaxing. With Elrond telling me about my parents, I can't really put this pipe down."

Legolas chuckled, watching Aragorn light the pipe and begin smoking it. Legolas felt a ping in his heart as he looked upon Aragorn face. He felt his stomach fill with butterflies and his palms become clammy. He'd never felt this way before towards Aragorn. The way the fire illuminated his features, revealing how he had developed over the years. Wavy, dark brown hair, pale blue eyes, and tan, toned skin. Aragorn only wore a vest, showing off his strong arms and rippling muscles. Legolas felt his mouth go dry and swallowed hard. Aragorn looked towards him and asked, "Something wrong?"

Legolas tore his eyes from the beauty he was now realizing. He shook his head and smiled, glad that the orange light hid his blush. Legolas was cursing himself for thinking that Aragorn was attractive and visually appealing. He promised to protect Aragorn, not ogle him. He didn't want to have his mothers fate.

"Did I tell you I met someone?" Aragorn said, breaking the awkward silence.

Legolas felt a strong feeling a jealousy, conflicted between his emotions. He had just told himself that Aragorn was attractive and then telling himself that falling in love with a Human would be a horrible mistake and now he's jealous. He was stuck in a triangle. '_The feelings just arrived_,' Legolas thought to himself, '_Why should I be jealous already? Just a tiny little spark of attraction is all. Nothing more._'

"Who would that be?" Legolas asked curiously.

"It's Elrond's daughter," Aragorn answered him with a smile and pride. "Arwen." Legolas couldn't breathe. Why was he experiencing overwhelming feelings when he just started finding attraction. Elrond's daughter was very beautiful and Legolas had heard of how Men and Elves alike tried to court her. Legolas shook the feelings away, ignoring them whenever the thoughts came to him.

"I'm..." Legolas paused. "I'm happy for you."

"She's very sweet and gentle," Aragorn replied, carrying on about his crush, staring into the fire and smoking his pipe. "She's also very beautiful. The most beautiful creature I've every seen."

Legolas grimaced, but stayed silent in respect. Aragorn was his friend, he should go out and find someone to love in his short life. Legolas knew that he should just give up his feelings and be on with his life, and not ruining his friendship.

"What about you, Legolas," Aragorn asked, "Do you have a girl running around here?"

Legolas smirked and shook his head, "No, I don't. I haven't met anyone who has...struck my interest."

Aragorn looked at his friend and smiled, "I think you're lying to me."

The Elf Prince flushed red, his face hotter than the flame before them. His eyes were wide, worried that Aragorn had caught on to his staring and emotions. "What are you talking about?" Legolas avoided, "I would never lie to you."

Aragorn looked over his features again and took a puff from his pipe. "Alright," he said chuckling, "I believe you."

The two fell silent until Legolas said, "I'm going to sleep. It's been a long day."

Aragorn nodded and packed his pipe for another long smoke. The Elf rest on his blanket bed and curled up, comfortable with the air; not too warm or too cold. Aragorn stared into the fire and began singing softly, an old Elvish song Legolas had taught him when they were children. The song came to a close and he turned his gaze towards the sleeping Elf.

The peaceful look on Legolas' face brought a smile to Aragorn's lips. He had admired Legolas for sometime, but due to the fact that they were both male, he never gave it a thought that they would become lovers. He had Arwen now. That's all that mattered. '_If she's what matters,_' Aragorn thought to himself, '_Then why can't I stop staring at him._'

He shut his eyes, pulling them away. He shook his head, '_It was a dream once, but now, we're just friends. We'll always be friends. Nothing more._'

Aragorn finished his pipe and tucked it away. He rest on his mat, staring at Legolas sleeping softly. He sighed to himself and rolled over, falling into his own slumber. Unbeknownst to the other, they both dreamed of the others touch.

* * *

The next morning, the two packed up their belongings and cleaned up the campfire. They stayed in silence, Legolas unable to comprehend his feelings of jealousy and Aragorn conflicted with two people he has very close to his heart. "I, uh," Aragorn started, scratching his head sheepishly, "I trust you slept well."

"Yes," Legolas answered bluntly, trying to avoid as much conversation as possible.

"Is there something wrong?" Aragorn asked, the air between them tense.

Legolas shook his head, "No. Why would there be something wrong?"

"You're not as cheery," Aragorn pointed out feeling disappointed. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No!" the Elf snapped. Aragorn was shocked by Legolas' response. Legolas realized his tone and sighed. He took in a few deep breathes and said, "I'm sorry. I just...I didn't sleep well last night. I apologize."

"No," Aragorn protested, "There is something wrong." The Elf looked at him, pain and anger in his eyes. He knew Aragorn could see right through him. He'd always been able to. As two sets of blue eyes locked, Legolas felt as if there was something there. Something that was tying them together. "I want to help you," the Human said, reaching a hand out and resting it on Legolas' shoulder. "Please tell me."

Legolas wanted to tell him about the sudden feelings had obtained for Aragorn just that night, but he couldn't bring himself to it. He knew it would only ruin their friendship. He was also conflicted with the thoughts of his mother. That if he and Aragorn took on such a relationship, would Legolas have the same fate as his mother. The fate that left him to die without the one he loved and to run into the arms of another they never truly loved.

His warm face got hotter, having not realized that Aragorn placed a hand on his cheek. His eyes widened in shock as he stared into the Human's. His eyes were soft and loving, beckoning him. Legolas felt himself leaning forward after he gazed down and eyed Aragorn's lips. Aragorn noticed the Elf's motions and began to mimic them.

Their eyes began to close as heads cocked and closed in on each other. Legolas could feel Aragorn's breath on his lips, making him quiver with anxiety. His heart was racing and his mind clouded with thoughts of passion. Then, just as their lips were about to meet, a thought came to his head; a quote from his father, all those years ago. "_After giving up her Immortality, he cast her aside... He had found another woman to call his lover, leaving your Nana heartbroken._"

Legolas pulled away from Aragorn, not giving him the chance to kiss him. "No," Legolas huffed. "I can't. I don't want to have the same fate."

"What are you talking about?" Aragorn asked, coming back to reality. He watched Legolas collect his things and begin to walk away. "Wait, Legolas!"

Aragorn managed to grabbed Legolas' arm and turn him around. "Please wait," the Man huffed. "Legolas, I'm sorry. I didn't mean – Are you crying?"

Legolas jerked his arm away and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Just leave me alone," Legolas said, trying to pulled his emotions together. "You have Arwen. You don't need to lead me on a false road."

"False road?" Aragorn asked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Legolas didn't answer and just dashed away. Aragorn wanted to chase after him but remained still. He kicked at the dirt and growled at himself. Legolas was right. He had a beautiful Elven Lady in his hands. Why was he willing to give that up for an Elven Prince? Someone who would never be able to give him children. He sighed and fell to the ground, back at their campsite. His mind was racing with thoughts, all conflicting and all wanting.

"Well, look at what we got here," a vaguely familiar voice spoke behind him.

Aragorn turned as saw three male Elves, each with their own sense of Human-like auras. There was the lead in the center, the second on the right, third on the left. Aragorn sighed and said, "Please leave me be. I've got to many things on my mind."

"Poor Knight," the Leader spoke, crouching down behind him. He placed his hands on Aragorn's shoulders and said, "I saw your Prince Greenleaf leave you like that. In the middle of a kiss at that. I hate it for you."

"I said to leave me alone," Aragorn snapped, shrugging the Leaders hands of his shoulders.

The Half-Elf sneered and stood up, giving a head nodded to the second Elf, the muscular one of the three. The second grabbed Aragorn by the shirt and threw him on the ground. He then grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up, holding him high enough to keep him off the ground. Aragorn's hands grabbed at the second Elf's hands but was unsuccessful in freeing himself. He found his legs and kneed the Elf in his stomach, causing him to release the Human and tumble to the ground.

A blade came down, a split second before Aragorn noticed it. He shot and arm up, blocking the blade but unfortunately getting his arm sliced open in the process. Aragorn yelped in pain as he forced himself up and tackling the third Elf. He slammed a fist against the Elf's face several times before the muscular Elf grabbed him from behind, locking his arms behind his back and holding in him place. The Lead Elf helped the third to his feet and they approached Aragorn. "You remember my face," the third said angrily, "And yet you can't remember that I don't like being touched!"

The third punched the Human's stomach over and over, forcing him to bite his tongue and cheeks, causing blood to ooze out. The Lead stopped him and faced Aragorn. The Man's eyes gazed up, seeing a shiny object hanging off the Lead's neck. He realized that it was the crown they had stolen from Legolas the day he stood up to them. A powerful urge overcame him and his leg came up, kicking the second in the groin and darted his hands out, snatching the silver crown off the Leads neck.

The Lead sneered at him and shoved him down. Aragorn was so weak from the onslaught of punches that he could barely stand. Aragorn held the crown to his chest, wanting to protect it. The Lead crouched down, holding a knife to Aragorn's throat. "I told you that next time we wouldn't be very generous," the Lead said, pressing the knife closer to his jugular. "I think it's time to confirm that fact."

An arrow flashed before Aragorn's eyes, seeing it stab into the Leaders arm. He shouted in pain and dropped the knife, pressing his palm to the wound. Aragorn looked up, seeing a determined faced Legolas, cocking an arrow, aiming at the Half-Elves. "Get away from him!" Legolas shouted.

"Yeah?" the masculine Elf spoke, "What are you going to do about it?"

Legolas released the arrow, forcing the head into the Elf's thigh. The Lead stood up and the third hurried to help the Masculine stand. The Leader was angry and snarled, "You haven't seen the last of us, _Greenleaf_."

"I think we have," a loud, demanding voice shouted. Legolas lowered his bow and rushed to Aragorn's side as Thranduil made his demanding. "Meglidur," he looked at the Leader, "Suiadan," the Masculine, "Handion," the third. "You have tormented my son for far to long. I tried to give you proper homes and a good life and you go and try to kill someone. I banish you from Mirkwood. Word will be sent to the other Elvish regions. You are no longer welcome among Elves."

The Leader, Meglidur, growled in anger and looked towards Legolas and Aragorn. "We will meet again," he said angrily, "There will be no mistake of that."

The three walked off, arrows still in their bodies as they made their way to the exit of Mirkwood. Thranduil sent a guard to make sure they truly left. His eyes turned to his son and Aragorn, curious of their conversation. He smiled and called for a medic to come and tend to Aragorn.

Legolas hovered over the injured human. "Aragorn, are you alright?" Legolas asked, taking his face into his hands, tears forcing their way out of his eyes.

"I'm fine," Aragorn replied, smiling with bloody teeth and blood rolling down his cheek and lips. "I got you something."

Legolas looked down at Aragorn's hands and saw a silver, vine-like crown in his fist, crystals shining on it. His eyes were amazed at the sight of the crown. "Aragorn," he asked in amazement. "How did you get this?"

"Meglidur had it around his neck," Aragorn replied handing it to Legolas. "I thought I would get it for you."

Legolas let his tears fall and his emotions overwhelm him. "I'm sorry, Aragorn," Legolas apologized. "I shouldn't have left you like that."

"No, don't," Aragorn shook his head, still smiling. "Just forget it happened. You were right. I've got Arwen now and I would hate to ruin our friendship." He placed a hand on Legolas' cheek, stroking the tears away. "Don't cry, Mellon. Your safe."

Aragorn's eyes fell closed, passing out from his brutal beating. Two medics arrived with a stretcher and lift Aragorn onto it. "Please," Legolas said desperately, "Be careful with him."

The medics nodded and carried him away to the infirmary. Legolas held the crown close to his heart and broke into heavy sobbing. Thranduil knelt beside his son, placing a gentle hand on his back. "What is the matter, my Greenleaf?" Thranduil asked his distressed son.

"I don't want to fall in love," Legolas sobbed, Thranduil pulling his son in for a hug. He stroked Legolas' hair, rocking him in his arms. He was unsure what to tell his son. He knew what Legolas meant and feared the same for him as he did for his mother. He sighed and did his best to comfort his son.

* * *

Later that day, Aragorn was conscious and sitting up in an infirmary bed. His arm had been wrapped tight after being stitched up, now resting in a sling. A few bruises covered his face, many covering his stomach. He sat in the bed shirtless, his stomach wrapped up to prevent further injury.

A knock came to the door and he looked up. "Come in," Aragorn said to whomever was on the other side.

A smile spread on his face when he saw Legolas enter the room. "Is it alright if I come in?" Legolas asked cautiously.

"Yes, of course," Aragorn replied chuckling. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Legolas remained silent until he was in the room and had closed the door. He sat on the bed and tried to control himself. He was horrified by Aragorn's beaten body, feeling more guilty than he'd every felt before. He swallowed hard and took in a deep breath. "I shouldn't have panicked like I did," Legolas explained. "If I hadn't, I wouldn't have left you. Then you wouldn't have gotten hurt. I'm so sorry."

Legolas had progressed from calm to full on sobs. Aragorn reached forward, resting an arm on Legolas' far shoulder. "Please, don't cry," Aragorn said. "I don't like it when you cry." Legolas looked into Aragorn's eyes, finding comfort in them. The Man smiled and thumbed away the Elf's tears. "See," he said, "So much more beautiful."

"What about your Arwen?" Legolas scoffed, looking away.

Aragorn sighed, emotions clashing together and giving him a headache. "Legolas," Aragorn said, resting a hand on the Elf's chin, causing him to turn his head. "When I first laid eyes on you, you were the most wonderful, beautiful, mysterious creature I'd ever seen. I spent so much time watching you train and training alongside you. Those nights we spent under the stars camping, or when you would let me sleep in your bed when I was scared or lonely. It had been three years since I'd seen you and I was confused. I met Arwen and she was my escape. She reminded me of you. But now, I'm having trouble choosing who I want."

Legolas let the tears fall, but kept his emotions in check. He then replied, "Chose her, Aragorn. One day, you will be King. You must provide an heir for Gondor. I can not do that. Find love with a woman, not me."

"Legolas," Aragorn breathed out, unsure of how to answer. "I don't want to lose you."

"Who said you would?" Legolas asked, smiling at him. Aragorn looked confused and the Elf continued, "I'll always be your friend and guardian, like I promised. You won't lose me as a friend. But a lover, I can not be. You must have children, something that I can't give you."

Aragorn wanted to protest, but couldn't find the words. He searched his brain but was unable to figure them out. He decided to grin and bare it and work through his thoughts later. He smiled and said, "I'm glad to have you, Legolas."

Both stared at each other with fake smiles and happiness, feeling that they had made horrible, but proper and honorable, decisions.

* * *

Please review. I hope you enjoyed. Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM or any other feedback, and you will have the next installment of the story! Pointing out grammatical errors, spelling errors, and plot confusion is much appreciated. Flames welcome!

**ALSO! **Check me out on Facebook! Just go to the link on my profile and come like me! All my updates will be posted their rather than down here on these Author Notes.

Much love! ~ Francis J. Toran


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The years flew by, Legolas never aging physically and watching Aragorn slowly age into his prime. Legolas was thankful that Aragorn family line were granted long life, allowing him to spend as much time as he could with his secret love. Aragorn's relationship with Arwen developed, but not far. Every time he went to kiss her or stroke her hair, Legolas would pop into his mind, restraining him from taking their relationship to any higher level.

The two desired the other more than anything else, but protecting their respective Kingdoms were more important.

Aragorn sighed, looking out at the sea from the balcony. He rest on the railing, his mind drifting off to Mirkwood while he stood in Rivendell. It had been thirty years since he nearly kissed Legolas and he longed for another chance. Soft footsteps approached him, knowing whom they belonged to without looking.

"Something ails you," an angelic voice spoke, gaining Aragorn's attention.

"What makes you say so?" he asked her, knowing she could see passed his avoidance.

Arwen wrapped her arms around his chest, resting her head on his back. "I can sense it," she answered. "Your heart beats sadly. You are not happy."

"Nothing it wrong, Arwen," he said, trying to find comfort in her warmth. "And if there was, I would not want to worry you with it."

Arwen pulled away and turned around, facing her. He placed his hands on her waist, smiling at her. "I worry about you," she said with concern.

"Do not worry," Aragorn said, running a hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ear. He placed a hand on her cheek, continuing to smile. He kissed her forehead and spoke, "I must be leaving soon. I'm meeting an old friend in a few days."

He pulled from her and entered his room, changing out of his night clothes into travel clothes. He packed a travel bag of spare clothing and provisions. He slipped on a cloak, clipping it with a leaf shaped broach. He turned to Arwen and kissed her forehead again. "I will return soon," he said, assuring her.

Aragorn almost made it out the door before she spoke, "It's the Prince, isn't it?"

Aragorn gulped and turned to her. "What do you mean?" he tried to avoid.

"He is the one that troubles you," she continued, approaching him. Aragorn knew he was on the spot and he couldn't get out of it. "I have seen something. My sight isn't what it used to be, but I can see something involving you two."

"Worry nothing of it," Aragorn said. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "You are the one I love. He is a very good friend, and a friend he will remain."

She nodded and smiled, "I trust you."

He smiled back and kissed her softly on the lips. "I will return."

"Listen to your heart, Aragorn," she called out as he left the room. The man didn't know how to answer and continued on. With that, he left, mounting his chestnut steed and riding out of Rivendell, leaving behind a crying Arwen.

* * *

Aragorn dismounted his horse, taking its reigns and leading him to the stables. Once the horse was tended to, he headed for the Prancing Pony. The pub was filled with grown men, young and old, laughing and sharing times of adventure and their home lives. Ale and Pipe Weed filled the air with a familiar scent Aragorn loved to inhale. He found an empty table in the back, bringing a pint of ale with him.

He took out his pipe and began to smoke as he waited for his companion to arrive. A few hours passed and he worried that he wouldn't show. It wasn't long after his third pint and fifth smoke that a smile spread on his face. The door to the pub opened and a hooded figure entered. The cloak was a dark forest green and strands of blonde locks showing from the darkness. The owner pointed to the back, towards Aragorn and the man headed for the table.

The figure sat and lowered his hood. Beautiful blue eyes and pointed ears made Aragorn fill with happiness. "I was afraid you wouldn't show," Aragorn admitted.

Legolas smiled and asked, "Why would miss an opportunity to see an old friend."

The two caught up on their lives in their respective homes. When the pub died down, Aragorn then asked, "Do you have any sleeping arrangements?"

Legolas shook his head, "No, I do not."

"Then come with me," Aragorn said, standing, "I have a room reserved here. You can sleep with me."

Legolas felt his face get hot that the mention of sleeping together. '_No_,' Legolas snapped at himself, shaking his head. '_Nothing sexual about that. Must be two beds. Of course. Silly Elf_.'

Legolas stood and followed behind Aragorn who lead him up the stairs. They passed a few Inn/Pub patrons, receiving strange looks for both facts of an Elf and two men entering the same room. The two shrugged off their looks and entered the room, Aragorn allowing the Elf inside first then closing the door.

The Elf looked about the room, seeing a few paintings gracing the walls and candelabras at the window and corners of the room. There was a bookshelf and a small fireplace, two wooden chairs facing the dimly lit fire. Two beds sat side-by-side, covered by thick blankets and quilts for the cold and rainy days of Bree.

Aragorn shed his cloak, feeling awkward now that they were alone in the same room. He rest his belongings on a side table and went to sit in one of the wooden chairs in order to remove his boots. Legolas had been dumbfounded until Aragorn passed him and sat before him. He shook his blank stare and embarrassment away and began removing his own cloak and luggage. He placed his things on the table along with Aragorn's and sat next to him, staring into the fire.

Aragorn tossed his muddy boots aside and leaned back in the chair, both sitting silently. Thoughts raced through Aragorn's head, begging him to talk to Legolas about his long time feelings. He felt that if he had waited this long to say something, then now would be the time to speak.

"Legolas," Aragorn spoke, getting the Elf's attention. "Do you remember what happened? Thirty years ago?"

Legolas thought for a second, quickly thinking, '_Why would I forget? I think about it everyday_.' He then answered, "Yes, I remember."

"I..."Aragorn stuttered, having trouble finding the right words to say. "I wanted to talk to you about it."

"We said we'd never talk about it again," Legolas protested, not wanting to talk about a subject that would leave him more heartbroken than he already was.

"I know," the man assured, "But I can't help it."

Legolas glanced over at the man, shock in his eyes. A sense of hopefulness filled his heart as he began to become nervous. Legolas wanted to speak but kept himself silent. Thoughts of his mother haunted him. '_No matter what he says_,' the Elf thought, '_I can't fall in love_.'

Aragorn could feel Legolas trying to speak and fighting himself. The man could console, fighting the same feelings. He promised Arwen that he loved her, swore to her. However, every time he got near Legolas, his heart soar farther than it ever had with Arwen. They connected and enjoyed the same things. It was like they were meant to be. Yet, the man was plagued with thoughts of children and Kingship. How could he run a Kingdom without a Queen or children.

He took in a deep breath and stood up, gaining Legolas' stare. He knelt in front of the Elf Prince and grabbed his hand, holding it tight, making sure he couldn't pull it away. Their eyes locked and Aragorn spoke with determination, "Legolas, I know what we said. But I can't stop thinking about it. I just..." Aragorn looked away, wanting to say the right thing. He looked back, "I just want one chance."

Legolas felt his chest tighten, his breath quicken, and palms sweat. He didn't know what to say but he knew what he wanted to do. He didn't want to betray Arwen with kissing Aragorn but his heart made him regret saying no. Tears filled his eyes and he shook his head, "No. I can't. I just can't."

"Legolas," Aragorn said, placing a hand on the Elf's cheek, ready to wipe tears away. "Just one kiss. That's all I want. I promise that I will never bring it up again. I just want to finished what I started. Please?"

"I can't, Aragorn," Legolas refused. "If I do, I won't be able to let you go. You belong to Arwen and will become King. I will never fit into your life."

"Stop it," Aragorn nearly shouted. "All I ask is for one kiss. If I have to give up everything I will. If my heart tells me I want you, than I will take you. Refuse being King and taking a wife and having children. I just have to know if all these feelings I get are true or false." Legolas felt his tears fall and a smile start to spread. "Every time I kiss her, I think of you. When I touch her skin or run my hand through her hair. Even laying my eyes on her. Everything I experience with her, my mind, body, and soul demand it to be you. I have to know."

Legolas felt Aragorn pull him down and forward, leaning in for a kiss. '_What about Nana_?' Legolas thought, seeing Aragorn close his eyes. '_Maybe...maybe the love she had for Arathorn, was her experiencing my lover for Aragorn. Just one kiss. Just. One_.'

His eyes fell closed and head tilted as he shortened the distance between them. Their lips brushed, not a complete kiss and a nerve in Legolas' mind screamed at him, '_There's no going back_.'

Their lips met, softly at first but the Elf lunged forward, his arms wrapping around Aragorn's neck and pulling him in closer. Aragorn was taken aback but fell into the kiss, feeling all the emotion and passion radiating from Legolas' lips. His hands held Legolas' waist, holding him in place as they kissed. Eventually, they had to pull away to breathe. Legolas kept his eyes closed, not wanting to open them and see Aragorn's rejection.

After a few moments, he opened his eyes, seeing Aragorn smiling back at him. Legolas wanted to kiss him again but restrained himself. "I'm sorry," Legolas apologized, looking away.

"Why?" Aragorn asked, trying to suppress a laugh. "You have nothing to apologize for. You answered all my questions."

The Elf couldn't pull his eyes away, seeing the happiness and joy in the Human's eyes and smile. "But Arwen," Legolas replied, stopping himself.

"Forget about her," Aragorn said happily, his hand coming up and resting on the Elf's neck. "Please indulge me again."

The Elf didn't restrain himself and kissed Aragorn again. Aragorn stood up, pulling Legolas with him, never breaking the kiss. They kissed again and again, refusing to pull apart for air. Aragorn slipped his tongue into the Elf's mouth, receiving a wonderful shudder from him. Legolas' ran his hand over the leather covered torso, desperately wanting to touch his skin. The Human pushed Legolas towards the bed, keeping him close to him.

His hands found a leather belt and tugged at it until it fell loose and his green tunic came open. Aragorn pushed it open and off his shoulders, revealing a second, pale, silk tunic. Legolas snatched as his own leather bracers and shed them, giving Aragorn free reign over his silk shirt. Aragorn unclasped the shirt and slid his hands inside, feeling Legolas quiver to the touch. The tunic slipped off his shoulders and onto the floor.

Legolas pulled away, breathing heavily as Aragorn kept his eyes on the pale, smooth skin. His hands roamed the Elf's body, not wanting to remove them. Slender fingers found Aragorn's belt and shirt ties, pulling them apart, his need apparent. Once the two males were standing with bare torsos, the stared at the others body. Legolas was amazed by the tan, toned skin, running his hands over the patches of hair and muscles. He gulped as he began to shiver in ecstasy.

"Legolas," Aragorn whispered, running his hand through the long blonde hair. "I never thought I'd be standing here with you like this. You're so beautiful."

Legolas blushed, his mind clouded with lust. He completely forgot about the outside world and the fact Aragorn had a relationship with another person. Right now it was just them.

Legolas leaned forward and kissed Aragorn passionately on the lips. Aragorn gladly kissed back, pushing the Elf onto his back on the bed. He crawled on the bed next to the Elf and rest his hand on his pale chest. Legolas smiled, feeling happier than he'd ever felt before. A half naked Aragorn above him, kissing him just like he always imagined.

It felt like hours, both enjoying kissing each other slowly but very passionately, along with sensual touching and rubbing each others skin. Legolas let his mind flow, thinking of possible futures if they let this continue. If Aragorn's words were true when he said he would renounce his Kingship to spend the rest of his life with him. How they would live together happily and always be like this.

Suddenly, in his dream world, they were laying in bed, in the throws of passion and the door flew open. They look, seeing a very angry Arwen. She marched in and stole away Aragorn, leaving Legolas alone to die.

His eyes darted open, freeing him from the realm of his imagination and he pushed Aragorn away. "No, stop," Legolas said, sitting up and grabbing his tunic from the floor. "We can't do this."

Aragorn was confused, blinded by his own desire. "Legolas, what's wrong?" Aragorn asked, trying to clear his head.

"This. Us." Legolas replied, pointing between them. "We can't do this. It's wrong. You have Arwen and you will be King."

Aragorn stood and grabbed Legolas' arms, turning him and holding them in front of him. "Stop," Aragorn said softly, trying to calm the Elf. "I told you. I just want this to be about us."

"But what about Arwen?" Legolas asked, causing Aragorn to roll his eyes and sigh heavily.

"Forget about her!" Aragorn snapped. "Forget about her, and our race, and my future to be King. Forget about everything except us. I told you, I would give up everything so I could spend the rest of my days with you." Legolas didn't reply, just crying and shaking his head. "Look at me, Legolas," Aragorn said softly. "Before I left, Arwen told me that I should listen to my heart, where ever it may lead me. And right now, it's leading me to you. It always has. What does yours say?"

Legolas searched Aragorn's eyes for any negativity. He could see the fear of losing him and felt his heart ache. He searched his brain and his heart. "I know what my heart wants," Legolas answered, "But I can't."

Aragorn sighed and nodded his head. "Alright," he said, continuing to nod. "Alright, I understand. Forget I said anything and that all this happened. I'm sorry."

Aragorn pulled from Legolas and collected his clothing. He went to his bed and tossed his clothes on the floor and crawled into bed, blowing out his candles. The room fell silent and Legolas began sobbing, knowing the man could hear him. Legolas fell on his bed, sobbing into his hands. For so long he had been conflicted between trying to push things with Aragorn or let him be with Arwen. He had finally come to terms with their relationship and now that Aragorn kissed him and made him feel so happy, he didn't know what to do. The man had told him he'd give up everything to be with him, but Legolas refused to let him.

The Elf curled into a ball and trying to figure out what to do. Aragorn felt his heart break, hearing Legolas' cries, desperately wanting to comfort him. He tried to sleep but he failed, unable to get passed the tears of the Elf.

* * *

Hours passed and Legolas still couldn't decide. He wasn't sure if Aragorn was asleep or not but didn't bother trying to find out. The words played over and over in his head. "_Listen to your heart_." Legolas hated those words. They always led to pain. However, if he decided to reject Aragorn and let him live on to be with Arwen, he would regret every moment. He thought of his mother, wondering what she had looked like and if he was just like her. He wondered if she had the same conflicting thoughts, choosing an immortal life and living unhappy or give it up to have one shot a love.

'_One shot at love_,' Legolas thought, having an epiphany. '_He's so conflicted because he's Human. Short life, little chances. One shot a love_.'

Legolas sat up, looking over at Aragorn, quietly resting in the bed. The Elf took in a deep breath and built up his confidence. One shot, he told himself. He stood up and slowly made his way over to the bed, feeling his courage diminish with each step. He walked around the bed, seeing Aragorn with closed eyes and deep breathing. He smiled at the sleeping man and sat on the bed, making sure he didn't sit on him.

He placed his hand gently on Aragorn's cheek, brushing wavy locks out of the way. He thumbed at the stubble, laughing softly at how it tickled his fingers. "I'm sorry," Legolas said, knowing Aragorn couldn't hear him. "I wasn't thinking. I was worried about myself and not thinking about what was important. If you truly want me," he said, leaning down, kissing Aragorn's cheek, then whispering, "You can have me."

Aragorn's eyes came open and he looked up at Legolas. The kiss had woken him from his extremely light sleep. He saw Legolas smiling down at him and continuing to stroke his hair. "Do my ear deceive me?" Aragorn asked, giving a lazy smirk. "Or was it all a dream."

"Then it was a good dream," Legolas replied, leaning forward and kissing his forehead.

Aragorn captured the Elf's lips and used a hand to hold his head to him. Legolas gladly returned the kiss, both maneuvering around until they rest on the bed. Both were extremely tired and kissed until they finally fell asleep. Aragorn made sure the Elf was comfortable and held him close, drifting into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Please review. I hope you enjoyed. Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM or any other feedback, and you will have the next installment of the story! Pointing out grammatical errors, spelling errors, and plot confusion is much appreciated. Flames welcome!

Much love! ~ Francis J. Toran


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Aragorn and Legolas managed to keep their relationship hidden from the world. One week out of each month, the two met in the Prancing Pony, sitting at the same table until the bar emptied, then tucked themselves away in their room. They never took on a very physical relationship, only touching and kissing. Legolas already feared Arwen's knowledge of their new lives and refused to let Aragorn take it any further. Back in Rivendell, Aragorn carried on his relationship with Arwen as if nothing happened, an agreement the two men made to each other.

Aragorn lived up to his promise to Legolas. He trained to become a Ranger of the North, going on quests and protecting the lands when he needed to, adopting the name Strider for those who didn't know him. After he became the leader of the Rangers, he denounced his Kingship, refusing to become King. Elrond tried long and hard to convince Aragorn to change his mind but he refused. When he wasn't on a quest with the Rangers, Aragorn would slip either to his and Legolas' scheduled meeting or head for Mirkwood and surprise him there.

Years quickly passed and the War of the Ring was about to begin.

Aragorn sat at his usual table at the Prancing Pony, hood shadowing his head, smoking away on a pipe. He kept his eyes on the door, waiting for Legolas to arrive so they could carry on their meeting. The door opened and Aragorn, unmoving, felt his heart leap with joy. His joy faded and curiosity rose when he spotted a familiar friend.

He stood very tall, with a long gray robe with a tall, crooked topped, gray hat, as well as a tall, branch-like staff. Aragorn smirked, having not seen this man in quiet sometime. The man looked towards the Ranger and made his way over. His hair was long and gray, as well as his beard. The man seemed older than any man he'd met before and yet still in very good condition. The old man sat down and smiled that the Ranger.

"I believe you are the one they call, Strider?" the old man asked, trying to look back the darkness of Aragorn's hood.

"Who wishes to know," Aragorn replied with humor, knowing the old man knew his true identity.

"Oh, nobody," the man replied, "Just an old man looking for company."

Aragorn chuckled and took down his hood, smiling at his old friend. "It's good to see you again, Gandalf," he said pulling the pipe from his mouth.

"As you, Aragorn," Gandalf replied, pulling out his own pipe.

The two men sat, smoking away at their pipes, enjoying the others company while Aragorn waited for Legolas. "So what brings you to Bree?" Aragorn asked curiously.

"I'm on my way to the Shire," Gandalf confirmed. "An old friend of mine is having a birthday and I swore to him that I would not miss it."

Aragorn chuckled and replied, gesturing towards him with his pipe, "And a good friend you are to attend to such an occasion."

Gandalf gave a hardy laugh and smiled, saying, "Yes I suppose. What brings you here young Aragorn? I hear your always waiting at the Prancing Pony."

Aragorn calmed his smile into a smirk, thinking about the Elf who would soon be entering the pub. "I'm waiting on a friend of mine," Aragorn replied, unable to hide his pride.

"I know that look," Gandalf pointed out. "You have someone very special meeting you here."

Aragorn couldn't deny the old Wizard and nodded his head, "Yes. You are right."

Gandalf gave another chuckle and smile. The pub began to empty and Aragorn became worried that Legolas may not show tonight. "I suppose I should be leaving," Gandalf said, tucking his pipe away. He stood and went to leave and stopped himself, "Before I forget...Aragorn, live your life as if everyday is your last. I fear something dreadful is coming to Middle-Earth. This lover of yours, I would make sure you have done everything you wish before it's to late."

Aragorn wasn't sure how to take Gandalf's words but nodded and replied, "Thank you. I will keep those words close by."

"Take care, Aragorn," Gandalf said before heading out of the pub.

"As you, Gandalf," the Human replied, pulling his attention to his coat pocket. He slipped his fingers inside the pocket pulling out a silver ring. The ring was vine-like with a diamond shaped emerald in the center. He smiled at it, knowing full well what he was prepared to do. "Don't worry, Gandalf. I've got my future covered."

"Aragorn, are you alright?"

The Human looked up with a bright smile on his face. He pulled the ring out of sight and into his hand, quickly slipping it into his pocket. "Yes, much better now," Aragorn replied, seeing is beautiful Elven Prince.

Legolas giggled and asked, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Aragorn replied.

"What you put in your pocket," Legolas pointed out.

"Oh that?" Aragorn avoided. He smiled and stood, "Come up to the room and I'll show you."

Legolas smiled and nodded, following Aragorn up to their room. Once inside Aragorn barely got the chance to close the door and take off his cloak before Legolas had his lips on his. Aragorn wrapped his arms around the Elf and kissed him back passionately. Legolas snatched at the Human's torso, tearing at his clothes.

"Legolas," Aragorn tried to speak, only having his lips covered by the Elf once again. "Legolas, wait," he said again, his hands on the Elf's shoulders, holding him back. "I have to show you something."

"What is it?" Legolas asked, coming back down to Earth and returning to his senses.

"Come sit on the bed," Aragorn said, holding arms out towards the full bed. He lead Legolas over to the bed and sat him down, taking his place next to him. He helped him stripped out of his cloak and dark green, over tunic so he would be more comfortable. He took the Prince's hands into his and held them in his own. Aragorn took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. "We've been together for a long time now, haven't we?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes," Legolas answered, "But we haven't really been in a real relationship."

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked confused.

"We haven't become public," Legolas continued. "You've been sporting Arwen for sixty-seven years now."

"Be that as it may," Aragorn added, "I've been in love with you before I met her. Thirty years ago we started this hidden relationship and now I want to make it official."

Legolas' eyes lit up in both joy and fear. "You don't mean?"

Aragorn pulled away and knelt down onto one knee, still holding Legolas' hands. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the silver ring. He cleared his throat, wanting to do it right, under Elf terms. He then began speaking in Elvish, "Do you love me?"

Legolas nodded, smiling and replied, also in Elvish, "Yes, I love you."

Aragorn slipped the ring onto Legolas' index finger. "Will you love me for eternity?"

The Elf began to feel overwhelmed and felt his heart soar. "Yes, you are the love of my life."

"Will you marry me?" Aragorn asked, holding his hands close, kissing his knuckles.

"Yes, I will marry you," Legolas said before lunging at Aragorn and hugged him tight.

The Man pushed him back and captured his lips. They kissed each other with need and eventually pulled away to catch their breaths. Legolas pushed away from Aragorn and reached down the shirt of his tunic. He tugged on a chain, pulling out his necklace. "Ada gave me this a few weeks ago, just after I returned from our last meeting," Legolas explained, taking a ring off the chain. "He said it was my Nana's. He told me I should give it to whom I love the most. Now, I want you to have it, since you gave me one, I should give one to you."

Aragorn took the ring, looking it over. It was silver, just as the one he gave Legolas. It was designed to look like entwined snakes, both holding a deep green gem between their heads. Aragorn smiled and slipped the ring onto his forefinger, matching Legolas'. "I love you, Legolas," Aragorn said just before reclaiming the Elf's lips.

Aragorn repositioned himself back onto the bed, continuing to kiss the joyful Elf. It wasn't long before they had stripped their torsos bare and their hands exploring each other. It was a routine for them to touch each other, only above the waist. Occasionally, Aragorn would dip down and caress Legolas' leg or thigh, but no more. For thirty-seven years, they carried on this affair, never once going farther than kissing and touching each others skin. However, men don't last forever standing on the side lines.

Aragorn rest his hand on Legolas' waist, holding the Elf's cheek in his hand, refusing to stop the kiss. His hand slowly trailed down, tickling at Legolas' abdomen and tugging at the belt and strings that kept his trousers on. Legolas pulled back and grasped Aragorn's hand, stopping him. "Please," the Elf begged. Aragorn looked at him, both their eyes staring into the others. "It's not that I don't want to, Aragorn," Legolas assured. He gulped, trying to find his words. "We just can't."

"Legolas," Aragorn soothed, "We have just been betrothed. I want to give you all my love now. I want to make it official."

"It is, Aragorn," Legolas replied, smiling and blushing. "But you went through the trouble of proper, Elvish, proposal vows. No matter if they were public or not, still proper. We must remain proper until we wed."

Aragorn searched the Elf's eyes and nodded, defeated, "You're right. We should wait. I mean, we've waited this long, what could another year do?"

Legolas felt bad that he had to reject Aragorn. He was feeling the same, desperately wanting to take the relationship to the next level, but feared Arwen. But now that Aragorn denounced his Kingship and was now engaged to him, what did he have to fear? He felt that he owed Aragorn something, as well as himself.

He glanced down at Aragorn's lap, seeing the bulge in his crotch. He looked at his own and thought. '_Just touching each other wouldn't be improper, right_?" He asked himself. He told himself that it wouldn't matter and let his hands go.

His hands snatched and grabbed at the ties keeping the pants on and tugged them open. Aragorn was in shock and tried to figure out what Legolas was doing. "Legolas, you just told me to stop," Aragorn pointed out. "What are you doing?"

Their eyes locked and Legolas smiled sweetly. "I thought that maybe, if we just touch each other, like we always have, it wouldn't be improper," Legolas answered, kissing Aragorn's lips.

"Then let me, Legolas," Aragorn spoke, standing up, then bending over and slipping the Elf into his arms. He walked around the bed, resting the Elf in the center, his head on a pillow. He went back around to the front of the bed, leaning over and kneeling on the bed. He unlaced the belt and ties of Legolas' trousers, then moved down to remove his boots. He put the boots side on the floor and tugged at the trousers, slowly taking them off, gulping at the flesh that was becoming exposed.

The pants were removed and tossed casually on the floor. Legolas was completely embarrassed, being bare naked and Aragorn's eyes burning into his flesh. Legolas' arousal was very noticeable and felt Aragorn's stare, particularly on his arousal.

"Do not be ashamed, Meleth " Aragorn said softly, smiling down at the Elf. Legolas blushed and tried to hide his embarrassment. Aragorn crawled on top of Legolas and straddled his hips, the Elf's arousal bumping into Aragorn's clothed one. Aragorn leaned forward and kissed Legolas' cheek, feeling the heat on his lips. He used his hand to turn the Elf's head and captured his lips. Legolas moaned into the kiss when he felt Aragorn's hand slide up and down his waist.

Aragorn continued to kiss his Prince as he let his hands roam familiar territory. The calloused fingers found a perked up nipple and he tweaked it gently, Legolas moaning more. Aragorn pulled his lips from the Elf's and began kissing down his cheek, jaw and to his collar bone. Legolas loved this treatment, one he had received many times before. He moaned as Aragorn went lower, kissing all around his chest and finding a nipple and taking it into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the bud and nipping occasionally.

Legolas suppressed his moans, that were gradually getting louder, by biting his knuckle. Aragorn switched nipples, in both mouth and fingers. It wasn't long before he continued his trek downwards, kissing at his belly and abdomen. His noes met a soft patch of blonde curls and Legolas' body tensed up. Aragorn glanced up, seeing the Elf blushing redder than ever before. He smiled, glad that he would finally be able to please Legolas.

He trailed to the side, kissing the top of his thighs. His hand slipped under the Elf's leg, to the back of his knee, raising the leg up. He started to kiss his inner thigh. Legolas moaned loud, trying to fight it back. Soft, feather-like kisses and the stubble of the Man's beard made his belly tighten and his loins get harder. Aragorn felt his own body become hot and bothered, switching to the other leg, kissing and sucking on the sweet skin.

Legolas couldn't take the insanity anymore, wanting more but refusing to let himself have it. He dropped his hands to Aragorn's hair and forced him to look up. He managed to get Aragorn to come back up to his level, kissing him hungrily. The Human kissed the Elf back gladly, Legolas' arms wrapping around Aragorn's neck. Using what energy he could muster, he flipped them over and straddled his hips.

Aragorn stared at the Elf in shock as he sat up and arched his back. He raised a hand and touched Legolas' skin, loving the warmth he received. Legolas moaned, rolling his head back and letting his mind wander to things he wanted to do. His need was still clearly visible and his brain was starting to loose control of his body. He started crawling back until he was off the bed and pulled his pants down. Aragorn kicked them off the rest of the way and Legolas crawled seductively back onto the bed.

He gulped at the sight of Aragorn's arousal, intimidated by the size and girth. He worried that when they were joined and able to lay together properly, if his body would be able to take such a mass. As he stared at it, he felt it drawing him in, making him want to press things farther than they needed to go. Giving into his curiosity, he bent over, closing in on the erection. He thought for a second then gave it a testing lick. Aragorn moaned at the feeling, having not felt the sensation before.

Legolas smiled, glad that he was able to please Aragorn in the strange, somewhat grotesque manner. He licked it again, receiving the same delicious moan. He continued on, licking it constantly, whether they were quick and short or long and drawn out. He then started putting all his attention on the tip, licking at the slit and occasionally sucking it. When Aragorn gave a very approved moan, Legolas questioned his next move. He took a quick gulp and opened his mouth, inserting the erection into his mouth.

He closed his lips around him and started to bob his head. In his mind, he pictured his ministrations being similar to actual love making and thought that if he could please Aragorn like this, he could control his own need to please him sexually. The Man moaned and groaned at Legolas' movements, unable to find words to say. He felt his body tighten in ecstasy and started thrusting his hips into Legolas' mouth.

Aragorn let himself go, thrusting his hips while Legolas continued to suck him. He eventually felt himself coming to an end, recognizing the feeling from years of self exploration. He didn't want to finish yet, still wanting to please Legolas in some way. "Legolas, stop," Aragorn said, causing the Elf to removed the organ from his mouth and glance up at his lover.

Legolas nodded and crawled up Aragorn's body until he rest on top of him. Their lips met in a fiery passion and Aragorn's hands made sure Legolas couldn't pull away. He started thinking of a way to please Legolas, unsure of what to do. Then an idea popped into his mind. There was only one way for two men to lay together, and Legolas did take care of have the deed without actually doing it. So why couldn't Aragorn do the other half for Legolas.

He pulled from the kiss and looked into his lovers beautiful eyes. He smiled at him, running his fingers through the long, blonde hair. "I want to please you, Meleth," Aragorn said softly, giving another kiss to the Elf.

"Don't worry about me," Legolas replied, smiling back at him. "You should get the most."

"You never give into your own desires," the Human pointed out. He raised a hand, placing a finger to Legolas' lips. Legolas gave him a strange look, Aragorn chuckling and replying, "I'm going to please you. Just do to my fingers as you did not long ago."

Legolas blushed and nodded slowly, taking the finger into his mouth. He lapped at the finger, licking and sucking on it. He willingly took in a second finger without Aragorn coaxing him. He eventually pulled away and felt his face heat up, waiting for Aragorn's next order.

"Turn around," Aragorn commanded, Legolas feeling his heart pound in embarrassment. He did as he was told and turned around, embarrassed about putting his rear in Aragorn's face. Once the Elf was settled, Aragorn caressed one of his lovers cheeks, loving the softness of his skin. He took one of his slicked fingers and pressed it to Legolas' entrance, receiving a half gasp, half moan. He pushed inside, exploring forbidden territory.

Legolas didn't know what to think about the intrusion, a burning sensation causing him some discomfort. Aragorn was taken aback that he wasn't hearing the noises he wanted to and tried wiggling his finger. He found a small bump inside Legolas and pressed on it. The Elf nearly shouted a moan, trying to restrain himself from screaming. His face had twisted in pleasure and his body tighten around Aragorn's finger. The Human was overjoyed when he finally found the way to please his lover and continued to do so.

The pleasure was overwhelming and Legolas felt his body shiver and tremble. His arms collapsed beneath him, forcing his lower half to raise higher in the air. Aragorn managed to wedge a second finger into Legolas, increasing the pleasure. Legolas fisted the blanket and pulled it to his mouth, screaming into it to muffle his loud moans. He rocked his hips, unable to become completely satisfied. He wanted more. He wanted to go the rest of the way with Aragorn; to join their bodies. But he couldn't. He told Aragorn he wanted things to be proper, but if the Human continued what he was doing, they would become very improper, very quickly.

Legolas refused to resist his urges any longer and pulled himself away, loving the feeling of Aragorn's fingers exiting him. He maneuvered quickly, straddling his lovers hips and raising his body up by his knees. "Legolas, what are you doing?" Aragorn asked, not wanting to protest.

"I can't resist anymore," he Elf moaned wantonly. "I need more."

"But you said –" Aragorn tried to speak again but was interrupted.

"I know what I said," Legolas spoke quickly, positioning Aragorn's erection at his entrance. His eyes were filled with an uncontrollable lust. "But if I wait any longer, I'll never let you leave me."

Aragorn smirked and let Legolas lower himself onto his organ. Legolas gasped in pain and pleasure, his body being filled to the brim. Aragorn rolled his head back, the tight heat engulfing his senses. The Elf settled himself, trying to find comfort in the new sensation. Aragorn raised his hands, cupping Legolas' face. "I never thought that we'd..."Aragorn couldn't find the right words.

"Neither did I," Legolas replied, understanding Aragorn's words.

The Elf lowered himself, kissing the Man on his lips. "I love you, Legolas," Aragorn said, stroking the Elf's cheeks.

Legolas fell into the warmth of his lovers hands and replied, "I love you too, Aragorn."

Legolas raised up, pulling from Aragorn's hands, who then placed him on the Elf's hips. Legolas raised his hips with his legs very slowly, then lowering slowly. Aragorn helped ease his legs by raising his hips and lowering them. The Elf got loose enough to continue his actions without the discomfort of his bodily intrusion. He began bouncing himself faster, his pleasure slowly becoming more intense. As he sped up, Aragorn gladly began thrusting his hips upwards.

It took no time for them to find a steady, quick rhythm. Their bodies tensed up as their pleasures began to build back up. Legolas moaned and groaned as he bounced in Aragorn's lap, his sweet spot being struck over and over. His body jerked as he was given pleasure beyond his limit. He raised a hand to his weeping arousal and gave it a light touch, moaning loudly. The sensation was overwhelming and knew if he continued to touch himself, he would only last a few more seconds.

Aragorn watched his Elven beauty writhe with pleasure as he touched himself. The tight body gripped his organ, causing the Human to groan and growl. The thrusts remained in time even though they were close to reaching their ends. Legolas' body gripped tighter as the Elf began to go over the edge. His hips jerked and twisted as he climaxed, Aragorn's hold loosening as the Elf practically pleasured himself.

White hot ribbons erupted from his arousal, pouring onto the Human's chest and stomach. The Human continued to thrust upwards until he met his own end, releasing himself deep inside his Elven lover. As they came down from their high, Legolas slowly lowered himself down to Aragorn's torso. The Human wrapped his arms around his panting lover and they held each other, basking in the afterglow of pleasure and pure bliss.

Aragorn ran his fingers through the Elf's golden hair as they began to breathe easily and calmly. Legolas nuzzled Aragorn's chest, trying to show his appreciation and affection, his heart overwhelmed with love for the Human. He placed light kissed where he could, trailing up until their lips met. A few quick pecks and they pulled away, smiling and bumping noses lovingly.

Legolas gave Aragorn another soft kiss and spoke softly in his native tongue, "I love you, Meleth."

"And I you," Aragorn replied, closing his eyes as they embraced one another again.

Legolas slipped from Aragorn's form, resting next to him but his head remaining on his chest, as well as a hand. Aragorn took the hand of his Elf and press his lips to his forehead. As they got comfortable, pulling a blanket up and keeping warm, they drifted into a blissful rest.

They didn't know what he future had in store for them, but they knew, that no matter what, they would be together. They would fight alongside one another and die for each other. There was nothing that could pull them apart.

* * *

Please review. I hope you enjoyed. Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM or any other feedback, and you will have the next installment of the story! Pointing out grammatical errors, spelling errors, and plot confusion is much appreciated. Flames welcome!

Much love! ~ Francis J. Toran


End file.
